Witchy Woman
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: Sequel to 'Halloween Treat'. Really should read that first. This is what happens at the Halloween party. Includes, drinking, fighting, dancing, the horizontal mambo and MONSTER MASH! And not necessarily in that order...


**As usual, I didn't intend to go on with this, but was requested to so why not? I warn you, if you don't like smutty situations….don't read this sequel! But in my defense, a lot of people seem to enjoy it and I aim to please! Again, if you haven't read 'Halloween Treat' I would do that first or this wont make much sense…**

The party was in full swing and Derek was surprised to find himself admitting he was having a pretty good time. He had initially sat on his own at the makeshift bar for a couple of drinks, still half sulking over what had transpired upstairs. Finally, the girls had come over and drug him out to dance. He resisted at first, as the song was ridiculous. Something about a monster mash. Then he wasn't sure he should forgive them so quickly for making his day a living hell. But ultimately, despite himself, he gave in.

Everyone was doing the mashed potato and the twist laughing hysterically when Derek's eyes wandered over to one seemingly popular she-male in witch garb. He was constantly being approached by men and women alike, most exhibiting telling, overtly sexual body language. Most of the time the young genius seemed genuinely amused if not exuding an uncharacteristic confidence.

Over the next hour, He watched Spencer chat up and _be_ chatted up by half of the room. He was smiling that smile and walking that walk, playing with that hair and laughing that laugh he so rarely heard.

"How many have you had?" Garcia asked.

Derek jumped a little. He hadn't seen her approach.

"How many what?"

"Drinks."

"A few, why?"

"Because you've already seemed to have forgotten that the tall drink of water over there is your male co-worker."

"No, I haven't. And get your mind out of the proverbial gutter baby girl. I was just thinking how weird it is."

"What, that you're obviously crazy about our boy genius?"

"Hey! I am not! I meant it's weird to see him dressed like a chick and receiving more attention than he probably ever has in his entire life. It's nice for him but…"

"Painful for you?"

"Would you stop! I was going to point out that we work in a building full of alpha males and if I could fall for the ruse, well, what if the wrong guy-"

As if his words had tempted the fates, they heard a man yell over the music.

"What are you? Some kind of queer?" He bellowed.

Even as the man stepped aggressively closer to Spencer, Derek was on him like flies on shit. He grabbed the man's arm, pulling him back.

"That's about enough of that man."

"Get your fuckin' hand off me! This fag was flirting with me!" He said jerking out of Derek's grip.

"Excuse me? I was hardly the one flirting! You…"

"Are you saying I would come on to some little cross dressing fruit like you!"

"Hey, you need to check yourself! This is a Halloween party, people are supposed to dress up." Derek growled.

"And contrary to popular belief, only five to ten percent of crossdressers are actually homosexual…" Spencer started.

"You're nothing but a fuckin' freak." The man spat.

"Yeah, well you just tried to take him home. So what does that make you huh, tough guy?" Derek ground out.

The man swung at Derek and he let him. He took the hit and threw one right back.

"Derek!" Reid yelled.

The guy hit the floor and, thanks to witnesses, was escorted from the building. Once everything was calm and the party goers seemed to go back to dancing, drinking and laughing, Spencer made his way to Derek who was by the bar holding a cold one to his jaw.

"What the hell was that?" Spencer demanded.

Derek's eyes narrow slightly.

"You're welcome Reid."

"I wasn't thanking you."

"I gathered. What's your problem?"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"No. But I think that guy was a hell of a lot bigger and…"

"I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

"You did by storming over and getting in his face."

"I was just trying to help Reid. And you're lucky I bothered after what happened earlier."

"Hey, you hit on me!"

"I know but…Jesus man, can't you ever accept help or trust in the rest of us once in a while? People care about you. Is that so bad?"

"Trust? You wanna know what I trust Derek? Facts and numbers. And do you know what the numbers say?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Reid,"

"Seventy six."

"Say what?" Derek asked with an arched brow.

"The number of times you've gone needlessly and often carelessly out of your way to protect me."

"It's our job to watch out for each…"

"One Hundred and eighty four."

Derek gave him an incredulous look.

"The number of times you've called me "Pretty Boy" despite my numerous requests that you don't."

"That's just a term of…"

"Five."

"Reid,"

"The number of women that have tried to get your attention tonight only to walk away completely pissed after you were too distracted to notice!"

Derek didn't know if he was more surprised by the fact that he barely remembered even talking to or dancing with anyone in particular or the fact that Reid had more than noticed. Or hell, that he'd noticed and Derek hadn't noticed him noticing. His head was spinning.

"Thirty two."

"Thirty two what?"

"The number of times you've sent your 'fuck me' looks in my direction, so I have one question for you Derek Morgan…" He breathed angrily.

Derek's eyes were huge, his mouth agape.

"Your hips…"

"Huh? Wh…my hips?"

"Yes, your hips! Do they move in the bedroom like they do on the dance floor?"

Derek was beyond shock. He wasn't even sure he'd heard right but Spencer confirmed it by giving him an unmistakably lustful gaze. He licked his lower lip before biting it and smiling at him seductively. He gave Derek's t-shirt a small tug before he backed away and headed toward the exit.

He was halfway across the large room before Derek found himself following. As he moved through the crowd he told himself it was to talk to Reid and get to the bottom of things. But not _his_ bottom. Wait. Where did that come from?

Derek got around the corner and looked both ways just in time to see a wisp of black disappear into an elevator. By the time he got to the steel doors they were closed. He watched the floor indicator until it stopped at the third floor. What the hell was Reid doing? He jumped in the other and hit 3.

When he stepped out he remembered they had been having some construction done on this floor. They were adding a conference room and remodeling several offices. It was pretty dark and everyone was gone. He looked around listening intently. Where the hell had he gone? He wandered down the hall until he noticed a door at the heart of the construction. The only open door. There appeared to be a dim light burning inside. He crept in slowly and found Reid leaned against a large plastic coated table.

"Reid, what are you doing up here?"

"I think the better question is, what are _you_ doing up here?"

"Um, to be honest you kind of freaked me out a little down stairs."

Spencer thought for a moment and hoisted himself onto the table, his skirt hiked up to reveal the straps of an honest to goodness garter belt. Wow. He'd really gone all out.

"Well, if you're so freaked out then why follow me? Why not just leave?"

Derek didn't have a good answer to that. And he couldn't seem to think with the lingerie peaking out from under that indecently short skirt.

"You've been watching me all night Derek. Just like you're watching me now."

"Yeah, well you're quite a sight."

He mentally slapped himself for saying that and for the husky _way_ he'd said it. His mind screamed run but every other part of him refused to budge.

"And are you happy?"

"Happy? With what?"

"With just looking."

Derek's heart rate went up and he felt his entire body react to the implications of Spencer's words. After a long stretch of silence, Spencer scooted off the table and walked to him. He tensed when their bodies were mere inches apart. Reid stared into his eyes waiting. When Morgan said nothing his face fell.

"I guess the old saying's true. You can lead a horse to water…" He said passing to leave.

Derek grabbed his arm spinning him around.

"Believe me when I say Pretty Boy, that this horse wants to drink." He kissed him hard.

Spencer reacted immediately pressing himself into the older man, opening his mouth to him. Their tongues found each other and dueled for dominance. After a short eternity of hungry mouths, busy hands and half torn clothes, Derek pulled Spencer over to the table and bent him over roughly. The younger man gasped as his skirt was hiked up and silk panties torn off.

"No. Not like this." Spencer said. "I want to see your eyes."

Derek flipped him over and pulled his ass to the end of the table. He looked at his teammates expression and watched as he licked his full lips with wanton need, eyes begging. He slid a finger over those soft, wet lips and shivered as his friend opened his mouth and sucked it in. His already rock hard erection grew painfully so as he felt the slick tongue run its way around the digit. He pulled it out slowly and resisted the urge to pound into the slender body before him right then.

He slid his hand down between taut cheeks and pushed the wet finger in carefully. Reid hissed and moved into it as Morgan swooped down for another searing kiss. He worked his fingers into Spencer one by one as he whimpered into Derek's mouth, until he broke the kiss, head falling back against the table, breath ragged.

"I…want you."

"Are you sure?'

"Y-yes. Now." He replied breathless.

"If you aren't ready…"

"Fuck me Derek!" He pleaded.

Derek spit into his hand and sheathed his cock before nudging against Reid's hole and thrusting in painfully slow.

"Mnnnah!" Spencer cried as he felt Derek's full length penetrate him.

He lifted the geniuses hips as he picked up the pace and who seemed to more than appreciate the new angle, as he screamed, moaned and writhed against the table top.

"Oh God…you're so fucking tight…feels so damn good." Derek groaned.

The younger agent reached down and took hold of his own leaking member stroking it hard and fast, biting his lower lip, gaze burning into Derek. He couldn't help him self. The view was utterly breathtaking. He was getting too close too fast.

"Harder!"

He pounded into the slight frame as hard as he could, fingers bruising soft, pale flesh as they dug in deep to keep hold. He could feel his impending orgasm, balls tightening, even as the man on the table cried out, body seizing, cock erupting all over his own hand.

"Derek! Oh…fuck!"

Derek felt the impossibly tight channel clench around him and he thrusted several more times Howling with release. A few minutes later, He was laying next to Spencer, breath still labored.

"Jesus Spencer…that was fucking amazing."

Spencer turned his head and grinned at him.

"I never doubted it would be."

"Whaddya say we try it again somewhere a little more comfortable?"

"Absolutely. As soon as I get the feeling back in my legs."

Derek smiles and shifts to his side kissing Spencer deeply. After a minute, he pulled back looking into his hazel eyes.

"You know, I think I'm really starting to like Halloween."

They heard a creaking sound and froze. Suddenly, the table collapsed and they fell to the floor with a crash.

"You just had to say something didn't you." Spencer laughed.


End file.
